It is a commonplace that articles being transported by vehicles often are much smaller in size than the cargo area in which they are placed. Without restraint, such articles may have a tendency to shift as the vehicle is accelerated, decelerated or turned, sometimes causing damage to the articles in question, the cargo area, or both. Cargo organizers and restraining systems have therefore been developed to stop the shifting or rolling of articles as they are being transported. Several such cargo organizers have been developed for relatively small articles or collections of same, as might be employed within the trunk of an automobile or the cargo area of a minivan. Representative of these are ones shown in Arico U.S. Pat. No. 7,306,416; Stanesic et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,802 and Taylor et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,885.
The problems associated with cargo shifting get worse as the size and mass of the article being transported grow. For larger and heavier items, such as might be transported in pickup trucks, the cargo restraining systems get more elaborate and require a good deal of buckling, tying down and/or other preparation before travel. Ideally, a cargo restraining system should be flexible enough to cage or restrain articles of different sizes, including possibly large articles or collections of same, and should be easy for the user to deploy.